


Pokekid's Eevee Training

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sibling Incest, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A trainer meets a Pokekid dressed like an Eevee, and takes advantage of her naivete.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

The girl was adorable, but I was certain that she was too young to be out alone, and she was definitely too young to be shaking her ass like that. Even so, she beamed up at me as if she didn’t have a worry in the world as she shook it in an effort to make her Eevee kigurumi’s tail wag. It was enticing in a way that she didn’t intend.

I took the bait. “How old are you, kid?”

Still shaking her tail, she looked up at me. “I’m five! Are we gonna have a pokemon battle?”

Taking my eyes off of the precocious preschooler, I looked around. In the distance was the town of Turffield, its League Stadium rising up dominantly above all of the other little buildings. Otherwise there was nothing of note but fences and farmland, with acres of golden wheat swaying gently in the afternoon breeze. There was not another soul to be seen, and it seemed unlikely that anyone else would wander by this way any time soon.

There was nothing quite like the seclusion of being smack dab in the middle of rural farmland.

I looked down at the Pokekid, who was bouncing up and down in excitement. She wasn’t even three feet tall – the perfect height, almost.

“Yeah, I’ll battle with you,” I said, dropping my pack.

She threw her hands up and let out a playful howl in response. “Okay! Let me get my pokemon!” she said, reaching for her own pokeball.

I stopped her. “Hold on, you don’t need to do that.”

For the first time, the smile on her face faltered, replaced by confusion. “Why not?”

“Well, look at you,” I said, gesturing up and down at her. “Those ears, that tail, that adorable brown fur. You’re an Eevee, aren’t you?”

She blinked, and the smile returned as she realized what game I was playing at. “Oh yeah! I’m an Eevee! Look at this: Vee! Vee!” she said, shaking her ass again.

“Exactly. So we don’t need any other pokemon for this battle,” I explained.

The little girl was already fully back into her pantomime. Holding her hands out in front of her like paws, she smiled up at me. “Vee, vee! Eevee!” she giggled.

I sat down in the dirt with my back up against a nearby fence post. “Come on over her and sit in my lap, Eevee,” I said, calling the girl over. 

Fully immersed now, she rushed over to me without question. She barely weighed a thing as she nestled down on top of me, her soft butt sliding along my crotch. I was pretty hard already, and the feel of her lithe body against me made things even worse. Soon my cock was pressing urgently up against her behind through my pants. The child either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

“That’s a good Eevee,” I told her. “I’ve never pet an Eevee so soft. Can I pet you?”

Before she could even give me permission, my hands were already on the girl’s hips. She laughed as I began to stroke the fur of her Eevee kigurumi. At first I kept things relatively tame, stroking her sides at first, then moving to her shoulders and her arms. I even pet one of her floppy Eevee ears. She responded like a pokemon would, pushing herself up against my hands, nuzzling me affectionately, while she bounced up and down on my lap.

Once she’d really gotten into it, I got a bit more bold. My hands wandered down her body until I was ‘petting’ her chest and her tummy. My fingers ran through the furry outfit until I found the hidden zipper running down the front of the suit. Then my hands began to stroke lower, lower, until they were nearly between the child’s legs. 

She began to squirm reflexively. “Eevee!” she laughed.

Unbeknownst to her, she was now grinding her little butt on my cock. “What’s this?” I asked playfully, “Does Eevee like being pet here?”

The girl squealed as I moved my hand down all the way, until I was blatantly rubbing her between her legs. She kicked and laughed and wiggled on my dick while I toyed with her. I could have just kept this up until her frantic movements made me cum right then and there. Instead I pushed it all the way to the limit, and then finally pulled my hand up from between the girl’s legs. She stopped wiggling almost immediately and sat back against me, still laughing and catching her breath.

“Okay, now let’s really start the battle,” I said, reaching up towards the collar of the suit and finding the zipper again. Slowly, purposefully, I began to pull it down. 

She reached up to grab at my hand and try to pull it away, but she was still laughing. “Don’t take my suit off, then I won’t be an Eevee anymore!”

I ignored her tugging and continued to unzip the front of the outfit. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to take it off. But I wanted to pet you inside of it a little bit.”

My hand slipped inside, and I immediately found the little nubs of her nipples. This got her squealing and squirming again, but I held her tight while I played with them.

“Is this little Eevee ticklish?” I teased her.

“N-no!!” she insisted, struggling to fit the words around her giggling.

I relented on her nipples and let my hand push further down into the warmth of her suit. The girl’s tummy was silky smooth, and moments later I felt the hairless cleft of her tender young pussy. The feel of my finger gently stroking her slit really got her twisting and wriggling. Her giggling turned into a series of high-pitched, confused moans. 

“You’ve almost won this battle already,” I told her, the tip of my finger pressing between her soft, immature folds.

She breathed heavily. “H-how am I winning?”

“Lie down on the ground and I’ll show you.”

The girl was a bit unsteady on her feet as she slid off of my lap and rolled over onto her back in the dirt. The front of her kigurumi remained unzipped, and I could see the pink of her nipples and the barest hint of her sex peeking out from where it lay open. I let my eyes roam all over her little body while I knelt down on the ground and undid my own zipper. The child let out an “Oh!” of surprise when my thick cock popped out of my pants before her.

“Mister, your thing is really big!” she said, her innocent eyes wide with awe.

Reaching over towards her, I yanked the rest of her zipper all the way down, fully revealing her pussy to me. Then she obediently allowed me to part her legs and hunch down between them. She wasn’t wrong; compared to her tiny body, my cock was absolutely enormous. I let it slap against her tummy, and she giggled as I tried to judge just how much of it I was going to be able to fit into her.

“This is how you’re winning,” I explained to her, sliding my throbbing length back and forth against her bare skin. “You’re going to help my ‘thing’ get small again, okay, Eevee?”

Obviously not understanding what I meant, the child nonetheless nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, I can do that! Oh, I mean… Vee!”

She held her hands up against her chest again, mimicking paws. I grabbed my dick in my hand and pulled back until the tip was positioned dangerously against her undersized entrance. It seemed like an impossible fit, so I started slowly and carefully. The girl jerked and tensed up as I spread her pussy and began the process of easing my way inside. 

While I eased myself into her young body, I continued to give her soothing praise. “That’s a good little Eevee. Spread your legs wider for me, honey, that’s right. You’re the cutest little pokemon I’ve ever battled.”

She followed my every instruction, responding every once in a while with an excited “Vee!” of her own.

Eventually I’d worked two inches of my cock into her tight little hole. It was tight as a vice, and I wasn’t sure that I could hold out much longer. So I hunched over the girl’s tiny form and began to thrust gently. She moaned beneath me, and I could practically see her tummy distend as my massive adult cock intruded deeper into her. 

Keeping myself braced with one arm, I reached down and ran my thumb over one of her tender nipples. “Keep making noise for me, honey. Like a good pokemon!”

She shivered and moaned. “Eevee…! Ahh… uhhhh… v-vee!” 

I felt her pussy spasm against my cock. That pushed me over the edge, and I began to fuck her harder with each thrust. Three inches felt like the absolute maximum, but by now I was pounding her roughly, and suddenly I’d forced four inches deep into the child’s sex. She clung to me, her legs spread comically wide around my body while I had my fun with her. Each hard thrust was punctuated by a little cry of “Vee! Vee! V-vee!”

“Almost there,” I hissed under my breath. I was past the point of no return. The girl’s pussy clenched down absurdly around me.

With one final grunt, I sank as much of my cock as I could into the little girl. While she squirmed and mewled, “Veeeeee,” I shot a thick load of cum directly into her womb. Then I pulled back and thrust forward again, heralding another jet of seed into her small body. Again, and again, pleasure wracked my body, until I accidentally pulled back too far, and my cock slipped free of the girl’s stretched pussy. The next shot flew wildly, splattering all over her bare chest and her face, another hitting the drooping ear of her Eevee outfit. I grabbed my shaft and stroked it viciously, splattering her tiny form with my sticky goo, until I was finally spent.

The child lay there, still muttering “Vee… vee!” over and over, her cum-covered chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. A river of cum poured from her tiny hole, which now seemed no worse for wear, considering how roughly I’d been pounding my oversized cock into it.

I fell back, winded just as much as she was, if not more so. “Okay… that did it. Looks like you won,” I told her.

She sat up immediately, cum dripping down her face as she smiled. “I won? Really?”

Nodding, I tucked my softening dick back into my pants, and pulled my phone out of my pack. Pointing the camera at the girl, I snapped a few pictures. “You did win,” I told her, “But we’re not done yet, right? You’re a really great battler, so I want to help you do some training!”

She lit up even brighter. “Training, really? Yeah, I wanna do that! Help me train, please please please!”

I put the phone away and stood up. “Okay. First let’s get you cleaned up. Then we can make camp.”

And then the fun would begin again.

_____________________________________________

Telling her that this was still part of her training as an Eevee, I’d clipped a spare collar around the five-year-old’s neck and then tied the leash tightly around a camping stake. Her outfit also had a buttflap, its buttons hidden just below the tail, and I’d popped that open. While the half-naked Pokekid had jumped around on all fours, still playing the part of an obedient pokemon, I’d found her discarded pokeball.

Her own Eevee, it had turned out, was a boy. It had taken a little bit of coaxing the two of them, but soon I’d convinced the child to wave her little tail in her Eevee’s face, and from there it had only taken a bit of instruction to convince the real pokemon to jump up and mount her from behind. His cock had fit her tiny little hole much better than mine had, and soon he was pounding her with all his worth, his paws clenched around her hips and his member driving hilt-deep into her with every thrust.

The girl braced herself as best she could on the ground beneath her animal. “Vee!” she exclaimed, her body rocking backwards against her pet. The training was clearly going well. She was a quick and eager learner.

By this point I was getting pretty hard again as well, so I sat down in front of the girl and pulled out my cock again. Putting one hand on her head, I began to pet her gently; her eyes moved from my manhood up to my face, and she shot me another big smile.

“A-am I doing good?” she asked, and then threw in another “Vee!” for good measure.

I nodded at her. “You are! Will you keep being a good little Eevee for me, and use your mouth on this?” I said, pushing her head down towards my cock.

My shaft brushed against the smooth skin of her cheek, and I felt her lips against me. Knowing there was no way she’d be able to actually take my length into her mouth, I instead instructed her to use her tongue, “the same way that Eevees use their tongue when they give themselves a bath.” She knew exactly what she was supposed to do then, and I slid my hand to cup the side of her head as she began to enthusiastically lather me up with her wet little tongue.

The lickjob continued for several minutes. Then her Eevee apparently hit his limit. Paws digging into the child’s sides, his thrusts hit a frenzied pace, and he let out a high-pitched howl. The girl’s eyes went wide as the horny animal’s knot began to expand inside of her, locking all of his potent pokemon cum safely inside of her little womb, which I imagined was still filled to bursting with my own seed. I had to remind her to keep on licking me, which she did, albeit with a glassy look in her eyes.

When her Eevee was finally spent, he tried to yank himself away, with little success due to his still swollen knot. Instinct did eventually kick in, and he instead turned himself around, so that they remained knotted tail-to-tail, while she continued to lavish my cock with kisses and licks.

I looked down at the child, locked tight with her pet while my leash hung provocatively from her neck, and felt the telltale tremors of my climax building. Still cradling the girl’s head, I urged her to focus on licking the tip now. “Be a good little Eevee and try to swallow as much as you can, okay?” I told her, my voice already shaking with anticipation.

She nodded obediently, her Eevee ears flopping up and down. Then she stretched her head up as high as she could manage. I hunched down lower, offering her the head of my throbbing dick, which she dabbed gently with her tongue. That was the last straw; I felt my cock bulge with impending release, and then the child’s eyes went wide as a thick blast of cum rocketed directly into her half-opened mouth. 

The girl flinched when it hit her, but my hand remained firmly on her head, and she resisted the urge to pull away. Pearly white spunk splattered against her little tongue and hit the back of her throat. Remembering her duty, she closed her mouth momentarily to swallow down the salty load I’d given her, and the next shot hit her right on the cheek. Then she opened her mouth wide again, inviting another thick shot of my seed to flow down her throat. Again and again, she drank it down, about half of my load ending up in her tummy, the other half dripping down her cute little face.

When the flow began to ebb at last, I wiped the glistening tip of my cock on the girl’s tongue and sat back in exhaustion. She remained on all fours, her hands still balled up in a pantomime of an Eevee’s paws, the fluffy tail of her kigurumi sticking straight up from her raised butt. As she licked cum from her lips and giggled in the afterglow of a job well done, her Eevee gave another yank, but the two of them were still securely tied together.

“How’d I do?” the girl asked. She reached up and pulled absentmindedly at the leash that was still tied around her neck. “Am I getting stronger, vee?”

I fastened my pants back up and nodded at her. “You and your other Eevee friend there,” I nodded at the actual pokemon that remained knotted to her, “might be the cutest, strongest little pokemon I’ve ever battled. In fact…”

I glanced down at my watch, trying to judge just how long the two of us had been out here. Surely the child’s parents would begin wondering where she was soon. But then again, I began to reason, there are still several hours of daylight left… Perhaps there was still time for a little more fun.

“... I have some other pokemon you can train with as well, if you want to get really strong!”

The girl’s eyes sparkled as she attempted to wiggle her tail, drawing a whine from her Eevee while she did so. “Oh, I want to meet your pokemon! I mean, vee, vee!”

_____________________________________________

I gave her a little bit of time to rest after her Eevee’s knot finally shrunk to the point where the pokemon could pull himself out of her. Then I shuffled through my pack and found Boltund’s pokeball.

The electric hound did not need any coaxing at all. In an instant, he’d mounted the small girl and, with one paw pressed triumphantly on the back of her head, began to fuck her with his thick, red, doggy dick. By now the child had been well-trained in earnestly, and she submissively let the dog take her face down on the ground, ass up in the air. Even after Boltund had forced his huge knot into her young hole, he’d continued to thrust away at her with lustful abandon.

“Eevee!” she squealed beneath him, all of this still a game to her. “Eevee!”

I sat back and recorded it all with my phone, waiting to take my turn again. After that, I’d undo her leash and send her back home… but only after I made her promise to continue training with her Eevee every night.

Whatever trainer she ran into next was going to be in for quite a surprise when they agreed to a battle with her!


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, harder, please!”

The young woman underneath me writhed and begged for my cock as I gave it to her hard enough to shake her entire bed. The headboard banged violently against the bedroom wall, but she didn’t seem to mind the fact that we must have been making enough noise to wake her neighbors. I reached down and pinched one of her nipples, making her arch her back and let out a loud moan. She was a real slut, through and through.

I’d camped just outside of Turffield last night. After my encounter with the Poke Kid, I’d thought it might be best to lay low, at least until she got home. The next morning I’d make breakfast, broken camp, and taken a stroll through the golden fields of Route 4. All in all my mood was pretty good, especially with the memories of my previous encounter still fresh in my mind.

Turffield was a rather unremarkable town, save for the giant Pokemon Stadium it overlooked, and the curious archaeological site nestled on the hillside above it. I made my way to the local Pokecenter first to restock on supplies and look after Boltund and the rest of my team. Then I took in the rest of the sights before making my way towards the pub late in the afternoon.

I hadn’t been looking for company, but I spotted a real Beauty of a woman sitting there alone. Feeling bold, I’d ordered a couple of drinks and asked to join her. She smiled and said, “Please do,” as I slid a foaming glass of beer towards her. After a bit of conversation, I learned that she wasn’t a traveler as I’d first guessed, but rather she lived right here in town. I could tell right away that she was hungry for company, and when I asked whether or not she was single, she said she was. I pounced on the opening.

Several drinks later, she was more than a bit tipsy, and when I asked if I could go home with her, she agreed. The woman walked me through the streets of town towards a quaint little brick and mortar house on the east side. As soon as we stepped inside, she half lunged, half fell at me, and we began to kiss wantonly. Without any further delay, I was drunkenly dragged through the house towards her bedroom, where our clothes quickly came off.

Now I had the brown-haired beauty strewn out on her bed, my cock pounding into her dripping wet pussy. She looked up at me with lust-filled eyes that seemed familiar, but I couldn’t quite place. I was no stranger to one night stands, and I figured I had probably seen this exact look before – the look of a desperate, sex starved woman who was looking for any cock she could get. Pickings in Turffield must be slim, because a woman this pretty could likely have gotten any cock she wanted.

I lost count of how many times she came riding on my shaft, but I swore it must have been her tenth climax when I finally buried myself hilt deep and blew a load straight into her unprotected womb. It wasn’t like me to skip the condom in a situation like this, but I’d had a few too many beers myself, and things had happened a little too fast. I shrugged it off as not my problem while the beauty wrapped her legs around me and fucked herself hard against my spasming cock like she wanted to milk every last drop out of me.

We collapsed into a tangled heap once we were spent. She mumbled something in a slurred, drunken voice, and then her eyes fluttered closed. I let her cling to me for a bit longer, enjoying the sensual feeling of her naked skin and the heat of her body, until finally I rolled away and off the bed. She lay on top of her covers, sound asleep, cum dripping from her well-fucked slit.

For my part, I was actually starting to sober up a little bit. I looked around the room and gathered up my discarded clothing, but didn’t put them back on just yet. It was early evening, and I figured I may as well spend the night here. Maybe there’d even be a round two in the morning. Until then, I decided to make myself at home.

Not even bothering to put my underwear back on, I made my way out of the bedroom and began to search for the kitchen; we’d skipped dinner, and I was starting to get hungry. The beauty’s bedroom was at the end of a hall with three other doors, with an archway and the entrance to the house at the end. I figured one of the doors was the bathroom, and from the brief glimpse as we’d entered I knew the archway led to the living room, and likely the kitchen past it.

Striding down the hall, my heart almost stopped when one of the other doors opened and someone poked their head out. The whole time I’d assumed the two of us had been alone in the house. I’d been wrong.

It was a little girl, probably about five years old, with a cute-as-a-button face that I recognized immediately, even outside of her Eevee costume. She recognized me too, and her face lit up in a beaming smile.

“Hello mister!” she said, throwing the door open the rest of the way.

Now I realized what had been so familiar about the beauty’s eyes; they reminded me of the little girl’s. So she wasn’t only single, she was a single mother.

As the wheels in my head turned, I looked down at the little girl and remembered I was still stark naked. Well, what did it really matter after all, I thought, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen already.

“Hey there, uh, little Eevee,” I said, trying not to sound too awkward. “Where’d… your ears and tail go?”

The girl looked down at her pajamas. “Oh, mommy gets mad if I wear my suit around the house. Do you know my mommy? She was being real loud!”

Had I known there’d be a kid in the house, I probably wouldn’t have made so much noise banging her bed against the wall. Then again, maybe my lack of caution was going to be rewarded. My cock was already beginning to stiffen again.

“I was giving your mommy some training,” I explained to the naive youngster. “She’s bigger than you so the training got a little louder.”

A look of understanding came over the girl’s face. “Oh, mommy is getting training too? But she’s not a pokemon. Only me and my brother are pokemon!”

My heart skipped a beat again. “Brother?” I asked.

She nodded. “I’m an Eevee and my brother is a Pikachu! Hang on, let me get him.”

And then the little one pushed past me and scampered down the hall to the adjacent door. She knocked on it and called out before opening it and rushing inside. “Hey, get your outfit,” I heard her saying from the other room, “Mommy brought home a pokemon trainer and he’s here to train us!”

I waited anxiously in the hallway as the low sound of chatter and the rustling of fabric came from the far room. Then, after a few minutes, the girl came out again, followed by a boy of similar age wearing a cute little Pikachu costume. He brushed his sandy bangs out of his face and looked up at me, unsure about the tall, naked stranger standing in the hallway.

“Hang on, let me go change too,” the girl said, pushing past me again and back into her room.

The boy frowned. “You’re a pokemon trainer…?” he asked, unconvinced.

I cleared my throat. “Yeah, actually. I met your, uh, Eevee sister yesterday and gave her… some training. And tonight I was training your mommy, too.”

He cocked his head at me, the floppy Pikachu ears falling to one side. “And you’ll help train me too?” he asked, sounding less suspicious now.

Running with it, I nodded my head. “I’ll absolutely help you and your sister train.”

The little Eevee girl popped out of her room again, pajamas replaced by her pokemon outfit. “Okay, I’m back,” she announced, “Can we start training now?”

“Sure,” I said, reaching out and petting the child’s head. She leaned into my hand. “Do you want more petting, Eevee?”

“Vee!” she giggled.

Kneeling down, I pet her all over, my hands stroking her head, then her shoulders, and finally down her sides. Still well trained from our first encounter, she didn’t complain at all when I began to unzip the front of her outfit and let my hands slip inside to feel her bare, tender skin. 

Standing beside us, her brother watched closely as my fingers rubbed the girl’s pink nipples while she wiggled and laughed. “Is this really how pokemon train…?” he asked.

I nodded. “It’s important to show pokemon lots of physical affection and love. Eevees especially love to be cuddled. Pikachus, too. Why don’t you help me cuddle her too?”

Reaching over, I pulled the boy closer to his sister, until the fur of their costumes rubbed together. “Go on, cuddle together,” I prompted them.

The two children hugged each other, the girl enthusiastic and the boy still unsure. I pressed them both tighter, instructing them to pet each other’s fur. While they clung to each other, I stood again, watching them both as my cock grew harder.

“Rub her right here,” I said, gently taking the boy’s hand and slipping it inside his sister’s open costume, so that he was right on one of her nipples. “She’s really ticklish there.”

The girl let out a squeak as her brother began to paw at her chest. “I’m not,” she giggled, but with a look from me she remembered that she was a pokemon. “V-vee!”

My cock was standing stiff as a board now, and the two youngsters were at the perfect height for it. I cradled each of their heads, and they turned to look up at me as my dick pointed straight at their faces. “Eevee, remember what I taught you before, about how to use your mouth? Why don’t you show Pikachu here what to do?”

The girl nuzzled her cheek against my cock and got to work right away, kissing and licking the shaft. The boy was so close I could feel his breath on me, and he watched his sister carefully before he too joined in. I stroked their heads and whispered encouragement to them both as their little tongues licked me from both sides. 

Not fifteen minutes ago, my cock had been hilt deep inside of their mother, and now here were her two children, servicing me with their mouths. They could probably still taste mommy’s pussy on my dick.

“What good little pokemon you are,” I told them. “Eevee, you’ve gotten even better at this. And Pikachu, you’re learning so fast.”

The praise hit them immediately, and they began to lick and kiss faster, more eagerly. The little girl was wiggling her behind subconsciously, swishing her Eevee tail from side to side as she lathered up my throbbing length with her tiny little tongue. Every once in a while, their two tongues would touch against each other, and I felt a pulse of taboo pleasure travel through me at the indirect intimacy between brother and sister.

“Okay, I’m almost ready,” I told them both, my voice tight. “Press your faces together and get ready for your reward…!”

The girl pulled a couple of inches back from me, and her brother followed suit. Standing cheek-to-cheek, they looked up at me with big, innocent eyes, awaiting what came next.

“Be good little pokemon and open your mouths for me,” I commanded, jerking my cock off.

They both flinched as the first gob of sticky white cum splattered across both of their faces. The boy looked like he might have pulled away in surprise and confusion, but his sister knew exactly what to expect, and so he followed her lead and stayed put. I stroked my cock and unloaded on them, painting the two children with splatter after splatter of hot seed. It dripped from their cheeks and into their open mouth, stained their costumes and flowed down the girl’s exposed chest. They both sat there obediently through the whole thing, until I’d squeezed out every last drop onto them.

“Good girl,” I sighed, cradling the girl’s head – while being sure to avoid the parts of her costume I’d accidentally spattered with cum. Then I did the same for her brother. “And you too, you’re a natural born pokemon.”

“Vee!” the girl exclaimed with glee.

Still somewhat confused by what had happened, but swept up in his sister’s enthusiasm, the boy said, “Uh…. pika!”

“Now it’s time for the two of you to clean each other up,” I said. “Eevee, use your tongue on Pikachu and get him nice and clean. Then Pikachu and do the same for you.”

The two siblings faced each other and blinked. Then the girl leaned in and licked my cum off of her brother’s cheek. Putting her newly-trained tongue skills to work, she systematically cleaned off his face, inch by inch, until her tongue ran across the boy’s lips.

“Pikachu, open your mouth and let Eevee clean inside there, too,” I instructed.

The boy opened his mouth, and his sister giggled as she thrust her tongue inside, searching for any unswallowed cum in what was unknowingly their first brother-sister kiss. After a few moments of this, she returned to his face, licking pearly white goo from his chin like she really was a pokemon grooming another.

Then it was the boy’s turn. Scrunching his eyes shut, he lapped at his sister’s face, and then inside of her mouth when she opened it for him. I put a hand on the back of each of their heads, subtly encouraging them to continue the kiss for a bit longer, until I figured they’d gotten the gist of it and allowed him to resume his cleaning duties. Once he was done with her face, I told him to lick her chest clean too. The girl giggled as her brother suckled my cum off of her nipples, and then they were both clean. Relatively. Their costumes still had several obvious cum stains, but those I figured were a job for a washing machine.

“Is this the kind of training you did with mommy, too?” the boy asked.

I shrugged. “Well, not exactly like this, but close.” We’d kind of skipped over the oral and went right to the fucking.

The little girl’s eyes lit up again. “Hey, shouldn’t mommy join us for training?”

“Umm, your mommy is resting right now,” I explained to them. Passed out drunk, actually, but I was now very glad for it. Then again, since she likely wouldn’t wake up any time soon… “But if you want, I can show you what kind of training we did together. Would you like that?”

The two youngsters cheered affirmatively, so I led them off back towards their mother’s bedroom, where the young woman was still strewn out quite naked on top of her bed.

_____________________________________________

“See… it’s not just for, uhhnn, pokemon,” I grunted, fucking my cock into the children’s unconscious mother. “Pokemon trainers train this way too…!”

Crouching by the side of the bed, the two kids watched with undivided attention. I sat back, the beauty’s legs spread wide, giving them both a front row view of mommy’s pussy quivering as I pounded it.

“Mommy never told us she wanted to be a pokemon trainer,” the boy said.

I pushed myself hilt deep into her body before withdrawing again. “Oh yeah…? Well she wanted to help me train.”

“What about your pokemon?” the girl asked. “Is she going to help them train, too?”

I turned the idea over in my head as I thrust into the woman over and over again. Finally I shrugged. “Yeah, she wanted to help train Boltund, too. We just hadn’t gotten that far yet.”

I withdrew myself from the beauty and left her there on the bed, legs wide open, tits and pussy on full display for her children. Then I made my way over to where I’d tossed my pack hours earlier and found my pokeballs. Boltund popped out and, from the obvious smell of sex in the air, immediately knew it was time to play. Seeing the little Poke Kid from the day before, he barked and nuzzled up against her. She cuddled back.

“Not her this time, Boltund,” I said, directing his attention to the older woman on the bed. “That one’s all yours. Come on, I’ll get her in position for you.”

The drunk woman moaned into her pillow as I rolled her over and raised her ass up into the air, but she still showed no signs of waking from her alcohol-induced slumber. Once she was face down and ass up on the bed, Boltund hopped up. He gave the beauty a few licks between her legs, then hopped up, his red prick already stiff and raring to go. The bed began to squeak again as the electric dog started to fuck the woman.

“This is the kind of thing boy pokemon need to do every once in a while,” I explained to the two children. Then I pet the girl’s head and looked at her brother. “I showed your sister how to do this with her Eevee last time. And she’s going to keep training him that way, right?”

The girl was still staring at her mother being fucked by my dog. “Uh huh! I’m gonna let him do it all the time until we’re both really strong pokemon.”

The little boy, too, seemed completely entranced by the view of his mother being humped. He leaned up against the bed, eyes wide and fists bunched in a tight grip on the sheets. Then he looked up at me. “I’m a boy pokemon,” he said. “Do I need to do stuff like this too?”

“You’re a smart one,” I told him, rubbing him between the fuzzy ears of his costume. “Yeah, you should train like this too. And luckily, you’ve got a cute little Eevee like your sister to help you.”

The two kids giggled as I sat them down next to their mother’s bed and began to toy with their costumes. Sure enough, the boy’s Pikachu outfit had a similar zipper, and I dragged it all the way down until his hairless, pre-pubescent penis was poking out the front. Even though I was sure he was too young to know what to do with it, his young body was responding on its own to the erotic display he’d been watching.

I turned again to his sister. “Eevee, why don’t you use your mouth on it a little bit?” I instructed her.

She nodded enthusiastically and then got onto all fours in front of her brother. The youngster was already used to servicing my adult-sized cock, so she had no problem taking the entirety of the boy’s length into her mouth. He let out a little moan and put a hand on top of her head, either instinctively or because he’d seen me do something similar. The girl bobbed up and down, letting her tongue do much of the work on a shaft that was better sized for her own small stature.

Meanwhile Boltund was still having his way with their unconscious mother. He had one paw placed squarely and possessively on her back, pressing her down against the bed as he furiously pounded his canine cock deep into the pussy I’d already filled with human cum earlier. The base of his cock was already beginning to swell up in anticipation of the knotting that was soon to follow.

I let the kids fool around with their blowjob for a few minutes longer before I put a hand on each of their shoulders and gently pushed them apart. “Okay, that’s enough of a warmup. Now it’s time for the real training. Eevee, lie down on your back and spread your legs wide open. Pikachu, get down on your knees between her legs, got it?”

The girl knew exactly what to do, and complied with my instructions immediately, while her brother fumbled into position, still not quite sure where things were going to go next. His stiff cock, still wet with his sister’s saliva, rubbed against the outer folds of her slit. I leaned in closer and reached down between them to help guide him in.

“Now you push it in and start moving in and out, just like I was doing to your mommy, okay?” I told the Pikachu boy.

Whereas I’d had to carefully ease my length into the child’s pussy, the boy slipped himself into his brother almost instantly. He needed no further prodding after that, and I simply sat back and watched as the two of them began to fuck each other. The boy’s back went straight, and he lunged forward, burying himself into the hilt. His sister wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in and fucking back against his thrusts.

“Vee!” she laughed, as her brother pounded her with as much force as his little body could muster.

His eyes shut tight, the boy grunted. Then some small part of him remembered the game they were playing, and he let out a tight, “Uhnnn… p-pika!”

On the bed, Boltund was hitting his limit. He growled and barked and plunged his doggie dick as deep as he could into the drunken woman who had unknowingly become his bitch. I watched as a bump began to form in her pubic area, and I knew that Boltund was knotting her. No doubt her womb was taking a second helping of cum, his pokemon seed mixing with mine inside of her. Besides the scratches Boltund had left on her back, she’d probably never be the wiser.

I sat besides the two kids and jerked my cock slowly while they went at their first ever incestuous fuck. From the looks and sound of it, both of them were enjoying it immensely. The girl was just crying “Vee, vee!” over and over again, and her brother was hunched over her, completely focused on the act of fucking his boycock into her. Then he let out a cry and began to shudder violently.

“That’s a good Pikachu,” I said, placing a hand on his back and holding him steady through what I assumed was his first ever orgasm.

There was nothing to show for it when he finally pulled himself out of his sister, of course; it would be years before he was old enough to produce cum of his own. But I was sure that the two of them would be hooked on this new form of ‘training’ anyway.

“How do you feel?” I asked the boy.

Instead of answering, he just collapsed onto the floor beside his sister, a far-off look on his flushed face.

“The two of you should make sure to train like this every night from now on,” I told them both, as I crawled over and took the boy’s place between his sister’s little legs. Grabbing my cock, I placed the tip against her wet pussy and pushed into her. “Mmmm, and now it’s my turn.”

The child was just as tight and wonderful as last time; maybe even more so, thanks to all of the other sordid things we’d all been through. I held the girl down and fucked her hard and fast next to her brother and her passed out mother.

She looked up at me with glassy eyes and repeated those same words. “Veeeeeee!”

I used her tight hole until she began to wiggle and spasm beneath me. Only then did I finally let loose, shooting her full of so much cum that it oozed out of her and began to form a stain on the carpet. When I was done, I pulled my cock out and offered it to the girl. She began to suckle it, cleaning her juices and mine off of it gratefully while I pet her head.

I looked down at the two children, then over at the bed, with their mother still knotted to my Boltund. Finally I looked at the clock. It was only midnight. Still plenty of time left for all sorts of fun. I wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight… and neither would the two little Poke Kids.


End file.
